Cold As Ice
by MagicMelodies
Summary: Contessa Sleep isn't normal. She's... cold. Her heart, her blood, her mind, her soul. Her best friend Marcus keep's her grounded. But what if someone else comes into the situation. Two someone else's? Not a Captain/Thor love story. Captain/OC and Thor/OC and a little bit of Hawkeye/OC
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello, people! So, this is a new story of mine. Based on The Avengers! Or at least after the whole movie thing. It's all about Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Something-Something (Still trying to remember his last name!), Thor, Nick Fury, and all the other's! PLUS, my OC. So, I shall quit my unneccesary talking. Typing, sorry. O.k. Read onto Chapter One!)**

**A/N First off I need to introduce my character... So, here we go...**

**Chapter One; Welcome To The Avengers**

Contessa Sleep was never different. Bright blonde wavy hair going a few inches past her shoulders. A model figure and large blue eyes. She was once a strong, independent, and popular. See, her family has always been involved with the law. Not in a bad way! Her dad, Thomas Sleep, was a cop. Cheif to be exact. He always played Cop's & Robbers with little, 4 year old Contessa. She'd be the cop, always shouting her catch frase, 'Freeze!' Her dad would always scream and wail as he fell to the ground from an imaginary taser. Age 13, she'd literally freeze her beverages. Her mother would inite her friend's over. All were soccer mom's. Cheery, gossiping, soccer mom's. Contessa would be forced to hold the iced tea while they gossiped. Hours on end she'd keep the tea cold.

She'd only ever known about her freezing ability when an accident happened. She'd been begging her father to play Cop's & Robbers. He'd agreed after minutes of begging. They played and finally Contessa cornerd the bad guy. She grinned and held up her two fingers in hand gun formation. 'Freeze!' And boy did her father freeze...

The damage was critical. Her father wouldn't look at her. Her mother used her abilities to hold tea. And now at age of 24, a waitress. Ironic? No. She was hired because of her quick feet. See, she didn't just do waitress job's... She sometime's went into burning building's and helped out the police department of Chicago. She didn't really talk to the police or get assigned on a case but really, Contessa didn't care. The local newspaper considered her a heroine. Miss 'Freeze' Very original. Better than that Incredibles movie with 'Frozone' or whatever. O.k. Not better but different.

So, here she was. Lonely, pretty, waitress/heroine. What could go wrong...?

**A/N So, now that we have Contessa's back story... We can get to the real story! Yay! Let's get this show on the road! Oh, and! Her powers are like the Incredible's 'Frozone' Like his. Continue!**

"Hello, I'll be your server tonight. How can I help you?" Contessa smiled down at the elderly couple sitting in front of her. She didn't exactly like to serve the elderly, but she got paid of she was fast and served with a smile.

"Oh! Well, to drink. I'd like..." The man started, "Tea-nooooo... Just some coffee-no! Tea! I'll have tea!"

"Very well, and you, miss?" Contessa was so wising that Marcus was here with her blood results... Then she could finally get ansewers on how she became cold. Marcus was her best friend. He had brown hair swooping up in the front. Like a mohawk except there was hair on the side's. He was tan with brown eyes and had black framed glasses that he'd had since he turned 19.

"Just some coffee." The woman stated. Contessa smiled and turned around to walk towards the kitchen. She grabbed to glass cup's and filled one with tea, the other with coffee.

"Contessa! Table 3! There's a spill!" Contessa sighed as she obeyed her bosses orders. She grabbed a mop and set the two drinks down at the couple's table. The diner she worked at was nice. Small, and not as loud as the bustling city outside the glass window's. Crime rate's were suitably low on this block, making more people come here than any other restauraunt. Contessa cleaned up the small spill at Table 3 as the door burst open.

"Contessa! It's finished!" Contessa's eyes shot up and she grinned at Marcus. She pulled off her apron, grabbed her bag, and ignored her bosses threat's. She would gladly lose her job.

**00oo00**

"So, I compared it with other super hero's. You are a super hero, right? But, anyway. You have some strange cell's lurking about in your blood stream. See, this one? This is not supposed to be there. And it's blue! You have blue blood cell's. I've taken into consideration how they got there, but there are no solid lead's. One, your an alien. Two, someone expiremented on you. Was there any freaky guy that was everywhere but no one noticed him?" Marcus was a rambler. Once he got started talking about something he liked. He'd never stop talking. Never!

"No. No creepy stalker guy's... But, a blue blood cell!" Contessa sighed as she looked around the old warehouse. Being friend's with a super nerdy guy had it's perks. One, he could break into any security detail. Two, he had amazing tech gear. Three, he was very sweet. Four, smart-ness + super hero = SAVING THE WORLD. Granted it was somethig Contessa had never done before. And five, he had a huge warehouse. Simple and easy secret space to run and hide when being chased by some bad guys.

"O.k. Well, I have the police radio hooked up. And it's getting dark... Suit up?" Contessa grinned. She loved her job.

**00oo00**

"O.k. 3rd street! It's a burglary! You know that nice little jewelry shop? The one with the earring's my mom want's?" Marcus asked through the ear piece. Contessa smiled as she sped along the roof tops. Her 'suit' was pure white. Her mask was simple. Covering her blond hair with blue goggles conecting the sides of the hood. When she looked through the goggles, she saw escape routes, possible exits and entrances; all courtesy of Marcus Zimmermen. With boot's up to the knee and white fingerless gloves. The suit was always kept in an ice cold chamber pod to make sure that Contessa would be able to freeze enemies. The suit zipped up, but stopped just above her cleavage. Not showing to much, but showing enough.

"Gotcha! Hey, did you here about the sale there?" Contessa questioned.

"Yes! My mom was extatic when I called to tell her." Contessa laughed as she jumped down into the ally besides the exit of Gemmy's Jewelry.

"I'm here. Entrance?" Contessa asked.

"Your in!" Marcus cried as the door clicked. Contessa grinned and pushed the door open with her fingertips. She stepped in and jumped when her earpiece screamed. She heard footstep's running away. Great. Then she realized that the screaming was Marcus.

"Marcus! What's going on! Dammit! Ansewer me!" There was silence then Marcus's heavy breathing.

"There's a bunch of guy's here. Suit's and everything." Contessa groaned as she stood in the middle of the jewelry store with a shaking cop in front of her.

"Look. Before you arrest me. Can I have some water?" Contessa questioned. The cop stood shaking and nodded. Contessa moved over to the small water fountain with plastic cup's stacked on top. She grabbed a cup and filled it with water. She took a long drink and swished in her mouth before swallowing.

"Freeze!" She shouted. The man was instantly covered in ice. As well as the door and window's. The priceless jewelry was all coated in frost. Contessa grinned and skated out.

**00oo00**

"Marcus!" Contessa skated towards the warehouse and groaned. The building had at least 3 cars in front of it. All black with tinted window's. Contessa raced for the door. She burst in and froze the first two people she saw. Both wearing full body leather outfit's. One had red curly hair, and the other had blonde, messy hair.

"Halt! Who are you!" Her mouth dropped as she looked up at the tall, buff, blond man in front of her. Oh snap... She thought.

"Uhm... Contessa Sleep?" She sounded like she was asking a question.

"Is that really what human's are wearing these day's?" The man chuckled and shook his head. Contessa stumbled and fell back. "Oh! Here, let me help you up. Then you must leave." He held out a hand. Contessa tried to hide her smirk as she took his hand. He froze instantley.

"Thanks." She patted the frozen statue and quickly continued into her warehouse. She froze. Which wasn't normal. She spun in a circle and heard a whisper.

"Come here!" She dove over beside Marcus before anybody noticed her. The room was full. Their equipment was being taken away. Marcus tensed as he noticed his 'toys' disapearing.

"Marcus... Don't be dumb..." She warned. "Marcus!" She said quietly.

"Hey! You don't hold it like that!" Marcus stepped out of their hiding spot.

"Sorry?" A man with an eyepatch questioned.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..." Contessa muttered over and over. These people were trespassing and Marcus was telling them how to pick up his equipment.

"Well... Your going to break it, and that has some important stuff on it." Marcus seemed to have lost his spunk and his voice was slowly getting quiter.

"Wait, this is your work?" A man I recognized asked. Tony Stark or Iron Man was in my warehouse stealing Marcus's equipent. Marcus must've noticed since he fainted. "Huh, that's never happened before."

"Sir! Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton(?) are frozen! So is Thor!" An agent entered frranticly. Contessa froze the ground in front of him and he slid forward until he was at the boot's of the man with the eyepatch. She clapped a hand over her mouth to stop her giggles. That was not supposed to happen.

"She's here." The man turned to another agent, "Spread out. Find her! She's frozen some of our hero's! We need them back!" Agent's ran in all different direction's trying to find her. Contessa pressed against the crate she was hiding behind. She closed her eyes to think.

"Found her!" Her eyes shot open and she screamed. A man she didn't recognize stood in front of her. He had curly brown hair with glassessitting crookedly on his nose. Contessa jumped over the crate and backed up.

"Don't come any closer!" Contessa tripped over something and landed on her butt. Her legs across the chest of Marcus Zimmerman. She fell back with a groan.

Marcus shot up and groaned. He looked to his right and grinned. Contessa Sleep sat there in all her glory.  
"Hey Contessa. When did you get here?" Contessa stood up and dragged Marcus up with her.

"What do you want with us?" She demanded. Marcus tried to focus but he couldn't. He'd never felt connected to Contessa but right now, he felt something. Something he'd never felt before. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was making him want to kiss her right then. Despite the fact that they had gun's pointed at them.

"Stand down!" The man with the eyepatch shouted.

"What is he wearing? Are pirate's in fashion this year?" Marcus muttered just so Contessa could hear. She cracked a smile and he grinned in spite of himself.

"Look, we are with SHEILD and we are recruiting people with special talent's." Marcus grinned.

"SHEILD? I've heard of that. Avengers Initiave. I showed it to you." Marcus stated. "Iron Man, Captain America, The Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. There director." He pointed at the man with the eyepatch, "Must be Nick Fury." Contessa smiled at Marcus.

"Thank goodness you research." She stated.

"I try." He put an arm around her shoulder. Contessa stepped out from his arm.

"So, SHEILD? Special talent's. I got em'. But if you want me to come. I have one condition..." Contessa said.

"What?" Fury asked.

"Marcus Zimmerman has to come with me and have all of his equipment in his own office." She stated.

"Yes! Finally an upgrade!" Marcus exclaimed while jumping around.

**00oo00**

"I can't believe I said yes!" Contessa jumped onto her bed. Across the hall Marcus was making sure his lab was perfect. Contessa turned on her radio and smiled as the lyrics of 'Misery' filled her ears. Maroon 5 wasn't her favorite band but she enjoyed some of their song's. Her door opened to reveal Marcus dancing in. Contessa laughed.

"Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine! The way it feels to be completley intertwined! Not that I didn't care, It's that I didn't know!" Marcus sang out. A knock caused them to both stop. Their eye's shot up to meet Nick Fury.

"Meeting. 5 minutes. Get changed." He ordered. Marcus 'oohed' as he left Contessa's room. She shut the door and pulled on the outfit that had been left for her. A full body black leather suit. Like the two she'd frozen first at the warehouse. She walked out of the room to see Marcus wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt and nice jeans. He grinned.

"What do ya think?" He spun in a circle.

"Stunning." She stated and began to walk down the hall. "Come on! We'll be late!" Contessa led the way down the hall's of the helicarrier. Guessing where to go was the hard part.

"Left or right..." She heard behind her.

"Right."

"Left." Contessa groaned and turned right. They continued on their way and sure enough, Marcus had been right. A table stood still and waiting. With multiple people sitting around it. Three men and one other girl. Nick Fury stood at the head of the table.

"Take a seat." He gestured to the two chairs at the end. We took a seat and Fury rubbed his eyes. "This is Avengers Team 2.0"

"2.0!" Contessa asked loudly.

"Yes, Ms. Sleep. Maria pass out the folders." The agent beside Fury handed a folder to everyone in the room. Contessa looked down at her folder. She opened it up and stared down at the first page. A picture of one of the females sat there and information below it.

**NAME**: Veronica Espenoza

**CODE NAME**: Indy

**JOB**: Teacher

**AGE**: 20

**SEX**: Female

**ABILITIES**: Invisibility

**ACCIDENTS**: 10th birthday. Disapeared. Invisible. Lost. No knowledge of her parents. Found 9 years later. Awake in the middle of a field. An expirement.

**ACTIVE**

The next page had another woman that was sitting at that very table.

**NAME**: Alexandria Case

**CODE** **NAME**: Switch

**JOB**: Chef

**AGE**: 19

**SEX**: Female

**ABILITIES**: Metamorphagus

**ACCIDENTS**: Mauled 3 hunters when in 'bear form'  
Recent discovery. 17. Changed into a bear on a camping trip with friends. Friends are missing. Hasn't returned home since.

**ACTIVE**

Contessa turned the page and saw a picture of herself. She quickly read her report.

**NAME**: Contessa Sleep

**CODE** **NAME**: Freeze

**JOB**: Waitress

**AGE**: 21

**SEX**: Female

**ABILITIES**: Ice/Water/Freeze

**ACCIDENTS**: Caught by police, thought to be criminal & accidently killed her father 7 year old. Playing game with father. Froze him. Mother used her as a waitress

**ACTIVE**

Contessa hurried to read the next page. A boy was on this page.

**NAME**: Dylan Cosby

**CODE** **NAME**: Daredevil

**JOB**: Mechanic

**AGE**: 22

**SEX**: Male

**ABILITIES**: Strength

**ACCIDENTS**: Crushed house 3 when he lifted his parents and put them on the roof of his house.

**ACTIVE**

Contessa smiled at this one's accident record and turned the page.

**NAME**: Sam Rutz

**CODE** **NAME**: Doc

**JOB**: Scientist

**AGE**: 30

**SEX**: Male

**ABILITIES**: Fly/Teleportation/Healing

**ACCIDENTS**: Teleported his mother into the Atlantic Ocean Father kicked him out when he caught him flying in the back yard

**ACTIVE**

Contessa looked up and smiled at all the members. Only one more page.

**NAME**: Franklin Tanks

**CODE** **NAME**: Ricochet

**JOB**: Cop

**AGE**: 19

**SEX**: Male

**ABILITIES**: Invincibility to an extent

**ACCIDENTS**: Jumped off of the Eifle Tower

**ACTIVE**

"So, look's like everyone's done reading. Any questions?" Fury asked.

"Uh... yeah. He's not in here?" Franklin, Contessa guessed, pointed at Marcus.

"Oh! He's my..." Contessa looked at him crookedly.

"Sidekick. When we were in Chicago, I helped her out. Sidekick." Marcus confirmed. "Marcus Zimmerman." Franklin nodded. The door opened to reveal the one and only Tony Stark.

"Fury! What do we have here!" He asked loudly.

"The Avengers 2.0" Fury stated. Tony turned and looked us with an open mouth.

"2.0?" He closed his mouth, "I have to get the team. I mean- my team." He raced out of the room.

"That was Tony Stark. Or Iron Man!" Alexandria exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Dylan rolled his eyes at her. Contessa smiled at the two's glare-fest. She began humming 'Your Biggest Mistake' by Ellie Goulding. A song her mother used to sing to her.

"Darling, please. Try and sleep." Contessa giggled.  
"Sing to me first." Contessa's mother sighed but sat down anyway. Contessa closed her eyes as her mother smoothed Contessa's hair back.  
"Wipe the mud spray from the face, stop the engine, stop pretending. Wipe the mud spray from your face, stop the engine. Yeah, stop stop pretending... that your still breathing." Contessa smiled as she felt her mother kiss her forehead.

Contessa blinked when she heard multiple people enter the room. She grew tense and felt her cold sences kick in.  
"Avengers 2.0! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Thor bellowed. There was silence in the room.

"Chill out, man." Contessa said suddenly. "Usually I don't feel the need to cool someone off." Thor's eyes hit her face and he groaned.

"That was so not fair! I was being a gentlemen. And you just freeze me!" He sighed.

"You took my hand. I was in the suit." Contessa stated.

"Yeah, the suit doesn't stop her powers from working. She has to be careful or else I would have been frozen at least 20 minutes. It's her one button." Marcus stated. "I designed it."

"I apologize." Contessa stated. "Now can we move on. I'd like to know-"

"You apologize! Ha! I don't believe you!" Thor chuckled as Contessa sighed.

"I. Am. Sorry." Contessa said. "You just can't handle a girl." Contessa smiled as she organized her folder. Suddenly a shout and Thor's hammer was an inch from her face in the table. Contessa stared at it and started shaking.

"Shit..." Marcus muttered. "Now you've done it. She's gonna kill you." Contessa growled.

"O.k. O.k. I'll be quiet." Contessa wipped her head and glared at Marcus before glaring at Thor. Her gaze was like ice. It was cold. Before anyone knew what happened, Thor was on the ground with Contessa on top of her.

"Do that again. I dare you." She stood up and started toward her chair. Suddenly she was grabbed by the waist by Thor, and flund through the glass. She skidded to halt and the silence that met her ears was deafening. She put a hand to her head and heard arguing in the room.

"How dare you!"

"Are you insane!"

"She's our team member!" All of this from her team. She smiled and walked towards the huge whole in the glass. Contessa walked in and grabbed Thor by the ear and dragged him away.

**00oo00**

"Where's Thor?" Marcus asked as she entered the meeting room with a smug smile on her face. A manly scream followed and a crash in the computer banks. Contessa took a seat.

"Where were we?"

**A/N AHHHHH! Oh my god! It's finsihed! I am so happy! Personally I loved to write this. I also love reviews... ;) Anyway, I had to make Contessa have a little enemy. Later on I think they'll bacome allie's or omething like that. Character look's are going to be on my profile. Thanks for reading. REVIEW! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**(So, I am now starting Chapter 2! Oh and thanks to, Maroon5Maniac for clearing up the whole last name problem. Clint Barton? I'll stick with that for now. If it's wrong someone fix me. But, this sounds right. Anyway, continue on with the story!)**

**A/N Thor or Captain America? ;) Or Hawkeye!**

**Chapter Two: Here We Go**

Contessa aimed at the target once more and pulled the trigger. The practice room was being occupied by hero's and agent's alike. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were both in the lab. Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton were both here doing target practice as well. Dylan was using one of the practice dummy's for fist fighting. Sam was with Marcus in the lab. Franklin, Alexandria, and Veronica were all looking over the files of Avengers. Captain America was not at the Helicarrier and Contessa had no intention of meeting him what-so-ever.  
"Aim a little higher. Than you'll hit the bullseye." Contessa jumped and turned her head to see none other than Clint Barton himmself.

"Oh." Contessa turned back to her target. Barton sighed.

"Look. Avengers and Avengers 2.0 are not getting along at all. I'd like to change that." Barton said hotly.

"O.k." Contessa stated. Barton sighed once more and held a hand out.

"My name is Clint. Clint Barton. Code name, Hawkeye. I am on the Avengers Initiative. The first one." He smiled and Contessa put down her gun. She leaned onto the railing seperating the target's from the shooters.

"O.k... I'll buy it..." She took his hand. "Contessa Sleep. Code name, Hawkeye. Avengers Initiative 2.0." Contessa smiled and then chuckled just because of it. Barton was soon laughing as well and other's had no idea what was going on. He snorted and Contessa doubled over.

"I've never done that in my life!" Contessa just shook her head while trying to calm down. "I'm serious! Never ever ever ever!"

"Riiiight..." She shook her head and turned back around too continue her practice shooting. "So, aim higher?" Contessa tilted her head to the side at Barton, who nodded. Contessa aimed alightly above to bullseye and almost fired when a hand was placed on her arm.

"Uh... Your arm's... There tense. Relax. The gun doesn't bite. Except on Tuesday..." Contessa rolled her eyes but relaxed her limbs and fired. Barton brought the target forword and smirked cockily.

"How did you-" Contessa's mouth hung open like a fish but Barton put both his hand's up and walked away slowly. Contessa shook her head and watched the man she'd known for 5 minutes walk away.

**00oo00**

Contessa looked at Veronica with an exasperated look on her face.  
"Clubbing?"

"Come on! Alex, Dylan, Franklin, AND Sam are going! Two days away! Just consider it! We could get the other Avengers to come! It'll be fun!" Veronica grinned.

"Fine... I'll go..." Veronica squealed.

"Yes! Dylan owes me 20 bucks!"

"20- what?" Contessa tried to keep up with Veronica's fast pace, her red hair swinging back and forth in a ponytail.

00oo00

"Head to the bridge." Fury's voice cut into Contessa's relaxation and she sighed. She stepped out and walked with Marcus and Sam.

"What do you think is going on?" Sam asked.

"Who knows, Sammy boy." Contessa said with a smile, "We could be meeting someone new today." After walking down multiple hallway's they stopped at the bridge. Contessa nodded at everyone before Thor came up to her.

"I'd like to apoligize for... yesterday. It was un-called for and very childish. A son of Odin should not behave like that to a women." Thor took Contessa's hand and kissed the top. "Forgive me." He looked up at her through his blonde locks.

"Forgiven." She pushed past him and sat beside Marcus.

"What was that? You and Thunder over there getting cosy. I thought you hated that guy?"He questioned.

"You were always one for gossip. No, I don't like him. But I don't hate him either... It's complicated." Marcus stared at Contessa sideways.

"O.k. Whatever." Contessa sighed and turned to Fury.

"So, Nicky. What are we doing today?" Dylan asked.

"We are waiting for the arrival of Captain America." He replied.

"Oh joy. Do we have to sing the anthem when he enters?" Dylan rolled his eyes as Alex banged her head on the table.

"You be quiet!" Alex snapped.

"Oooh! What ya gonna do? Get Contessa to freeze me?" He chalnged.

"Hey! I don't even know you!" Contessa defended.

"You didnt know me when you froze me." Thor stated.

"You don't count." Contessa waved her hand dismissivly.

"Shut up!" Veronica slammed her hand's on the table. Everyone stared as she turned red.

"Wow..." Franklin muttered. "Sam, you owe me 5 bucks." Sam scowled as he handed 5 dollar's over.

"Sir, Captain America is here." Maria said. Everyone's eyes turned to the door.

"Welcome back Steve. This is Avengers 2.0" Fury gestured to us. Dylan was bickering with Alex while Sam and Franklin watched with an amused expression. Veronica had her head in her hand's and Marcus had his feet up on the table. Contessa stood up.

"I'm Contessa Sleep." Steve smiled and shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Huh, your much nicer than Thor." Contessa sat down and twiddled a pen that was lying on the desk.

"Thanks... I think." Steve turned to Fury. "I'll be in my room." He nodded at the team and walked out.

"He was-"

"Charming..." Alex sighed dreamily.

"I was going to say, proffesional." Dylan said with a discusted look on his face.

"You guys are like an old married couple!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Very true..." Marcus muttered. Contessa shook her head in agreement.

"Who's hungry for lunch!"

**00oo00**

Contessa laid down in her bead for a well-deserved night. In two days she'd be clubbing. In the amount of time she'd been in SHEILD, she'd made more friends then she'd ever made in two days. Even her highschool day's were lonesome. Now she had tons of friends. Some were even guys. Very handsome guys. Thor was a buff naive kid. Tony Stark was taken, but that didn't mean she couldn't admire his looks. Barton was sweet and very helpful. Natasha was very pretty and confident. Nick Fury scared her to bits. Veronica and Alex were both pretty and funny and very confident. Dylan was sarchastic and handsome. Kind've like a Tony Stark clone named Dylan Cosby. Sam was the father she never wanted. Franklin was like Marcus in multiple ways. He was smart and slightly attractive. She didn't feel anything towards either men, but she admired them anyway. Bruce Banner or the Hulk, didn't seem that scary. He seemed like an everyday gamma scientist that had a little issue. And that was o.k. But Steve Rodgers a.k.a Captain America was different. He looked like he had lost something dear to him. Granted he was frozen for 70 years, he could've lost his family, friends, and maybe a loved one. Contessa felt obliged to help him. Get him back into society. The music, the people, and the culture. That's why Contessa decided she was going to invite Captain America (and the other Avengers) to go clubbing.

**00oo00**

"I'm in." Tony Stark was not hard to convince. Just say 'clubbing' and 'drinks' in the same sentence and BOOM! Iron Man is going. Barton agreed after a few moments of begging and Natasha did after him. Bruce was reluctant but Tony convinced him with a new science toy. Thor agreed. Which was strange. He said, 'He'd love to find out more about the american culture.' Now, Contessa had to find Rodgers. It should be easy. She just wasn't sure if he would come along. She stopped in front of room 221B and hoped she had the right door. She knocked and grumbling was heard from the other side. Steve Rodgers apeared in nothing but some baggy pants.

"Oh, Contessa. Hey. What's up?" He asked sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" She asked worridly.

"No, don't worry. It's fine." He said while strecthing his arms. Contessa averted her eyes and mentally groaned when she saw Tony down the hall with an evil smirk on his face.

"Right, so I was wondering. If you'd want to go out to a club with everyone. Your team is going, my team is going. It's kinda like a peace offering. Ya know?" Contessa rambled.

"A... club?" Rodgers rubbed the back of his neck. "What's that again?"

"Oh! Right! It's where you go to dance to music, meet people, and consume alcohol." Contessa tried to put it in the nicest terms possible.

"I'm kinda busy this weekend-"

"It's just one night! Then I'll never bother you again!" She held up a hand, "Scout's honour." She crossed her fingers behind her back and hoped for the best when Rodgers eyes lit up.

"Alright, fine. But only one night. Then you never bother me again and we get down to buisness." He said with a childlike grin.

"Yes!" Contessa hugged him quickly, "Tommorow, 7o'clock. Where something nice. Ask Tony for help!" She headed down the hall leaving a very flustered and confused Steve Rodgers.

**A/N Yayayayayayay! I finished another chapter, personally I like this one. Because Steve Rodgers was in it. Shirtless! Yes! Anywho, did anyone notice my Sherlock refernce? 221B? Haha! Anyways, I must be going! Cheerio!**


End file.
